Such A Strange Love
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: Hachune seems to have a bit of a crush on our dear Gakupo, of course, Hachune was always considered annoying, expectialy by him. But Hachune will do whatever it take's to prove her love for Gakupo. And nothing will stop her. Nothing at all.
1. Hachune's Confession

So, after seeing a magnet pic of Hachune and Gakupo on Zerochan, I had to write about these two, and yes, I will write about hachune eating tako Luka, I' so horribal, just so you know, my old name was TheInsaneOtakuFangirl, but I changed it, but whatever, hope you know it's still me! *Bad poker face rage face*

* * *

Hachune Miku, her childish tendacies made people consider her annoyong. Her love for green onion and loving to hit people with them. And also her love for hitting tako Luka over the head because, being immature, she was also a pervert, and watched enough hentai to know what that thing is gonna do to everyone, but everyone pulled her away. It angered her, but it's not about that (I'll save that for another fic).Everyone misunderstood her, she was only trying to be noticed like Miku.

But no, my friends, she was actually doing that for another reason. You see, the one she teased most was under the priverlage of earning her inner emotions that connot be shown on her locked in place facial expression. But still, teasing Gakupo was fun, he was possably the funnest to rag on. And he would never do anything to fend her off, not yell at her, or take away her beloved leek. Her daily pestering made her realize she actually liked Gakupo, alot.

So, Hachune wanted to show, another way of showing her affection for the samurai. One day while Gakupo was reading a book, Hachune decided to sneak into his room, her small stacture making it easy to sneak into his room.

Gakupo not noticing her presence until of course she hopped on his bed, right next to him with that sprised lok that was locked on her place, needless to say, he jumped, throwing his book on the floor.

Her growled, "Damnit hachune, I forgot to book mark my page!' He growled at her, he didn't yell at Hachune, even though she was annoying, he can't yell at her, one, he didn't want to, two, even if did, Miku would come in and yell at him. Hey, Miku cares about her counterpart.

Gakupo looked at Hachune, although she had that same look on her face. She looked like she was hiding something.

"What is it Hachune? Gakupo asked.

With that Hachune pulled out a rose from behind her back, "Love me." She said in a monotone voice.

"The hell?" Gakupo said before Hachune hoped on Gakupo, knocking the wind out of him. Even though Hachune was light, it was right on his lungs.

Hachune held the rose closer to Gakupo, saying to words "Love me." In that same voice.

"What? No! Hachune, get off of me!"

Although Hachune's locked facial expression didn't match most of the things she felt, it was acurrate this time, but Gakupo's rejection didn't get to her, instead she held the rose closer to where his lips nearly kissed on of the red pedals and said, this time sounding more like a question. "Love me, Gacky?"

Gakupo nodded, "No, Hachune, do you know how wrong it will look?"

Hachune didn't seem to get that last part in.

Gakupo sat up, knocking Hachune off of him, and saying "No." As Hachune looked up at him, "Miku will get pissed, no matter how annoying you are, she still gives a damn and will kick my ass for being with you.

"She doesn't matter right now." Hachune said, and she did have a point.

"Love me Gakupo."

"Stop saying that Hachune!"

"No."

Gakupo was getting angry at this point, wait, he was already mad when Hachune came in and started saying all that shit. "Get out, Hachune!" Gakupo said, pointing at the door, Hachune was looking at the door. But looked back at Gakupo saying "No…"

"Yes, hurry up, Miku will get the wrong if she sees us like this and will kick my ass."

"So," Hachune said while her eye brows slowly curved into a pissed off expression. "I'm gonna do that to!" with that, Hachune jumped at Gakupo and hit him over the head with a leek she pulled out of the magic pocket from her dress.

"Ow, Hachune, stop that, get." Gakupo was cut off as Hachune kept hitting his head with the leek.

"You no love me, I'll kill you!" She yelled, her voice now sounding like a raspy voice instead of her high as hell voice.

"What!" gakupo maged to yell before hachune wrapped her hands around gakupo's neck and started to choke him, repeting, "I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OVA BITCH!"

Gakupo was suprised that Hachune's small hands can have such a strong grip around his neck. He could literally feel the blood trying to pump itself to his brain as hachune kept him in her death grip. But fear not, Gakupo's sertain death was soon to be ended.

"Hachune! Hachune!" Miku called, waking down the hallways, looking for her crazy chibi counterpart. "Where is she? Probably pestering Gakupo again." She said to herself, walking towards Gakupo's room. Hachune never went a day without annoying Gakupo.

"Gakupo! Have you seen Hachune?" She said as she walked into Gakupo's room. But it didn't take long for her to notice what was going on, Hachune, sitting on top of Gakupo, shaking his head back and forth as she choked him. With her yelling, "You no love me, I'll kill you!"

Miku gasped, running towards the tw and trying her best to remove Hachune's hands from Gakupo's neck.

"Hachune, stop it!" Miku yelled as she ripped Hachune away from Gakupo's neck, Hachune still flailing her limbs towrds Gakupo.

"Hachune, stop it!" Miku yelled, thankfully, thanks to Miku's ear rapping yell, it shut Hachune up, her eye brows turing back into a sad face.

"I'm so sorry Gakupo! Hachune never did that to anyone."

"It's alright." Gakupo coughed, rubbing his neck which had a red ring surrounding it. Miku gasped upon seeing them. "I'll be alright."

Miku didn't know what to say, she was way to angry at Hachune to say anything else as she dragged the girl out of Gakupo's room, all the while ignoring, but hearing her yell things and flailing.

* * *

TBC


	2. Gakupo Ask Damnit

Hachune was in the middle of being scolded by Miku, she was sad of course, being scolded because she took rejection a bit to far and nearly ended up killing Gakupo. She sighed, she was such an idiot, and was to shy to ask Miku for help, but it seemed like she didn't want to.

"Now Hachune, I'm just gonna ask you this, why were you choking Gakupo?"

Hachune sighed, looking up at Miku and saying, "I like Gakupo…"

Miku gasped, scratching her head, she couldn't believe what sdhe said, so she had to ask her again, "What?"

"I like Gakupo." Hachune said, "That's why I was yelling at him, he wouldn't love me back."

Miku looked at Hachune, shooked and confussed, she never knew hachune liked anyone, she loved annoying the hell out of Gakupo, but she never knew Hachune had a crush on him. Now she felt guilty about it now. She sighed, patting Hachune on the head.

"Sorry hachune, choking isn't how you solve things."

Hachune tilted her head, "I love Gakupo." She said, hugging Miku.

Miku was suprised, Hachune never acted this way, she must really love Gakupo, she dosn't blame her, Gakupo was loved by almost everyone. She sighed, but she wanted to help Hachune out.

She let go of Hachune and patted the dool like figure o the head, "Hey Hachune, can I help?"

Hachune looked at Miku, and nodded, "Yes, help me."

Miku smiled, she liked Hachune like this, maybe if she was with Gakupo, she wouldn't be so stubborn or annoying, and atempt to kill Tako Luka.

"She's what?" Gakupo asked, not buying Miku's story.

"I'm serious Gakupo!" Currently, Miku was in Gakupo's room, amzingly, Gakupo took Hachune's little display as another way to annoy him and possibly kill him. "Hachune wasn't lying! She actually likes you."

"There is no way in hell that demon version of you is in love with me." Gakupo yelled, standing up to face Miku.

"Arn't you even paying attention to those shoujo mangas you simply love?" Miku asked, Gakupo was shocked that Miku knew about his little obsession with little shoujo romance novles, "Most of the cases when the person annoys the other, they fall in love later."

"Well in case you haven't figured it out, this isn't some shoujo manga, I don't like Hachune."

"Can't you give her a chance?" Miku pleeded, "Hachune really likes you, she's acting differently now, she's not as annoying, maybe if you give her a chance. she won;t annoy you as much!" Miku did have a point, Gakupo decided that might be a possiblity, his lip tried to resist to temptation to curve upwards into a smile at what it would be like if Hachune didn;t annoy him.

"The only quistion that come's to mind, how will I kiss her? He mouth is locked in place."

Miku shrugged, "How am I supposed to know, I never kissed her."

Gakupo chuckled, which was fallowed by a quick slap to the face and with her walking out of the room, "You better ask hachune out or I will bitch slap you so hard!" Miku yelled at Gakupo as she stepped out of the room.

"What did I do?" gakupo asked as he rubbed his cheek, today just wasn't his day.


	3. Hachune Stops BY

It didn't take for the word to spread that Hachune wants to date Gakupo. That really didn't help Gakupo, Len and Rin kept singing the 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' song to Gakupo, Kaito kept teasing Gakupo to go for it, Luka and Tako Luka kept snickering at Gakupo.

Gakupo sighed, it has been a week later ever since that stupid doll had to admit his love for him, Miku kept telling Gakupo if he took her for at least one date everyone will stop teasing him about liking Hachune.

As a matter of fact, Hachune didn't like the relentless teasing either, that evil octopus head never stopped laughing at her, and also gotten to a point where she threatened Tako Luka by saying, "You know, I always wondered how green onion and octopus tasted."

Of course, it gotten her in trouble as well, Hachune was forced to sleep in the hallway, it was her punishment that Miku always gave her, but in reality she decided to sleep in Gakupo's room, being that maybe she can convince him into going out with her.

Hachune waked into Gakupo's room, Gakupo was already a sleep so it didn't take much for her to slip into his bed and face him, her face so close to his, he eyes closed along with her mouth, but no full enough to stop the drool dripping down her chin, "Gakupo is cute." It didn't take much for Gakupo to hear her words and his eyes beginning to flutter open. The first thing he saw was Hachune, looking at him, her face so close to his.

Gakupo yelped as he jumped up, Hachune looking at him, Gakupo growled, "Hachune, what the fuck?" Gakupo yelled, "Haven't you had enough for trying to kill me?"

Hachune nodded, "I got in trouble, so they make me sleep in the hallway."

Gakupo tilted his head, "Some punishment," Gakupo said, calming down a bit, "But seems appropriate for you." Gakupo scolded Hachune, pointing at her, "Don't think I'll let you sleep in my room."

Hachune didn't seem to care, instead laid down on Gakupo' bed and closing her eyes.

"No Hachune." Gakupo yelled, poking Hachune's head, she didn't seem affected by it, she simply cooed and slipped on to her side. Gakupo growled, "Is this to blackmail me?" Gakupo asked. "Why the fuck, out of all people, you had to fall for me." Gakupo sighed, "Why… why do you like me, it's like me and Rin, or me with Miku, I'll get my ass kicked, hell you don't even have an age…" Gakupo gasped when he heard something. It was Hachune, from where he was looking; it looked like she was sobbing. When in actuality…

She was laughing…

Her laughing got louder until it just began an outburst, flipping on to her back, laughing hard where her chest started to hurt and she was flailing her little legs in the air.

"What's so funny?" Gakupo shouted, it took a while before she got all the laughs out of her system. Before looking at Gakupo and saying, "That's why I like you Gakupo, you can raise your voice at me, yet never bring up the courage to actually yell at me, you're just too sweet Gakupo."

Gakupo couldn't tell whether he should be flattered or insulted, Gakupo placed a hand on his forehead, "Fuck it…" Gakupo sighed, "You know, maybe they are right, if I date you, will you get out of my room?"

Hachune was considering it, flicker her finger at her chin, "Depends, where?"

"We'll talk tomorrow, how about that?"

Hachune looked at Gakupo, "That's why I like you Gakupo, but please, can I stay in here, the hallway is cold at night."

Gakupo sighed, "Fine." He said, Hachune was more a doll that you would keep at the end of the bed, "Sleep at the end of the bed, alright."

Hachune nodded, crawling over to the end of the bed and huddling up into a ball. Gakupo sighed, Miku was right, she was cute when she wasn't annoying, Gakupo smiled, and reached over, patting Hachune on the head. Before returning to his side of the bed and closing his eyes, maybe it won't be so bad.

* * *

Like I said, usually fuck up around this part, don't worry, I will fix it


	4. Getting ready!

Ok, I'm not insulting the person who said Gakupo and Hachune being more like siblings than lovers, right? Well Rin and Len are siblings, or mirror images (Doesn't make much of a difference) and people pair them up all the fucking time. And more Len and Miku goodness in this chapter! Also, think of half of my Vocaloid fics as those fucked up MMD drama's you find scattered all over the weird part if YouTube.

Also, I have set up a poll on my profile of what Vocaloid pairings I should write about. Please vote!

"Hachune!" Miku called out, when Hachune is punished and is forced to sleep in the hallway; she would usually sleep right outside her room, but not tonight. Hachune wasn't there, and so that made Miku curious, "Where are you?" Hachune couldn't have gotten an early start, she never did that. Maybe someone knows where she is, maybe Gakupo knows. With that, Miku goes over to Gakupo's, somehow knowing she's being watched by someone, she turns around, seeing a slight glimpse of blond that gives away who it was.

"Len, I know you're there." Miku says, Len sighed, walking out of the corner and going towards Miku.

"What are you doing?"

"I was telling you where your doll thing is." Len said, shrugging his shoulders.

Miku arched an eyebrow, "How do you know where Hachune is?" Miku asked, Len chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "I kinda got into Haku's booze and Kaito's ice cream, they already noticed, explaining this black eye." Len said, moving the hair that was covering his left eye, Miku gasped, but wasn't surprised at the slightest, Haku can get aggressive if someone gets into her booze, and same goes for Kaito and his ice cream.

"Also I went overboard, and got a hangover." Len laughed, scratching the back of his head, he was far to young to have a hangver on both ice cream and booze. )You can get a hangover on Ice cream)

"So what does this have to do with Hachune?" Miku asked as Len chuckled again.

"Well, I thought she was you, so I tried to grope her because one of things on my list of things to do while I'm drunk was to grope you, which was right above sticking a banana up Kaito's ass." Len said, pointing at number four on the list that somehow he managed to pull out of the pocket of his booty shorts. Number one being to run around in Rin's bikini. "So then with that being done Hachune beet the shit out of me with a leek and kicking me with those stubs she calls legs. And leaving me in the hallway knocked the fuck out, then that's all I can really remember. He said, scratching his head, "And now you're pissed because I said I wanted to grope you." Len said, pointing at Miku, whose teal eyes where literally red as she hit Len over the head.

"Ow…" Len said, rubbing his head as Miku continued to walk towards Gakupo's room, "Hey, wait up!" Len yelled, running towards Miku.

"Don't think you are gonna go without being punished." Miku said with an angry smile, looking at the boy who chuckled nervously. "By punishment… wait do you mean?" He asked, gulping.

"You'll see." She grinned evilly as they managed to arrive at Gakupo's door, which was thankfully open, which allowed them to see into his room.

"So you see anything?" Len asked.

"Shut up." Miku whispered, hitting Len on the head, Miku decided to step in; using her slim figure to slip into the door way and safely into Gakupo's dark room, the only light coming from the window witch had the drapes down. Gakupo liked to sleep in unless he had to work.

Miku placed her hand on the wall, trying to find a light switch, feeling around till her hand bumped into something, she smiled, flicking it upward, the lights came on, the only reacting from Gakupo was a slight moan and him stirring under the covers, "No Mistress Miku, no more…"

"The fuck?" Miku said, right before noticing something odd, Hachune cuddled in Gakupo's hand, normally this would be taken as older man wanting comfort from a doll, but for Miku…

"Wake up!" Miku yelled hitting Gakupo over the head, waking the man up Gakupo sat up, rubbing his head with Hachune still in his arms, not noticing till seconds later.

"Hachune, I told you stay on at the end of the bed!" Gakupo yelled, Hachune backed away as Miku punched him in the head again.

"What the fuck, you pervert!" Miku yelled, hitting Gakupo again.

"It –it isn't my fault, Miku! I told her to sleep at the end of my bed; she said she had to sleep in the hallway because some pervert tried to grope her!" Gakupo said, Miku glanced back at Len, who chuckled nervously.

"Well in that case, there were two pervs trying to grope her." Miku said through gritted teeth 'then yet again this is Gakupo were dealing with, and Hachune.' She thought, scratching her head, shrugging it off, "Gakupo, being that you are already cuddling with Hachune, are you gonna ask her out?" Miku asked. Hachune looked at Gakupo, Gakupo chuckled. "Actually, yes, I was gonna take her out tonight." Gakupo said, laughing nervously, Miku smiled, petting Gakupo on the head. "Good Gakupo-san." Miku grabbed Hachune and took her out of the room, just before saying, "What time?"

"Around eight, I guess…" Gakupo chuckled.

Once Miku and Hachune was gone, Gakupo sighed, falling back on the bed, only seconds realizing Len was still in his room, Gakupo's eyes widened, "You were in here the entire time?" Gakupo asked, shocked and humiliated at Len's snickering. Len nodded, and began to sing:

_Hachune and Gaku sitting in and tr- AHHH!_

Len was cut off when Gakupo hit Len, Len rubbed his head again, today wasn't his day, and neither was last night, let's see double teamed and many kicks to the head and balls from Kaito and Haku, hit to the head by Miku, Hachune, and Gakupo, thankfully in individual bouts of anger, that's five times today. Len sighed, with the hangover to

"You better not tell anyone about this!"

Len snickered, "I won't…"

"Here, I'll give you a reason not to tell anyone, I will make you bend over my knee so I can slap your ass!"

Len squeaked in discomfort, and then troll mode activated, "Aren't you dating Hachune?" Len said with a troll smile, which earned another bitch slap. (Damn I am cruel, but hey, better than the infamous MLP fic, Cupcakes)

"And just to make sure, you stay with me and help me out with my date."

Len sighed, "Why can't you just drag my sister in here you pedophile." Another bitch slap was given that day.

_Meanwhile…_

"Oh Hachune! I'm so happy." for you Miku yelled, she only told one person and that was Kaiko, she was the more trustworthy one, Haku was good at keeping secrets, at least when she wasn't drunk, Rin and Neru were the worst at keeping secrets, Luka… chances are she'll bring Tako Luka… and fuck Hachune hated that octopus.

"It's wonderful that Hachune has a date!" Kaiko said, "Do you have any dresses for her?"  
"Yes, she does, remember Miku?"

Miku arched an eyebrow, Hachune closed her eyes, sighing, going to her part of the room, (As in, the closet that lacks a door because Miku thought it would be mean to keep the door up) and reaching into the pile of clothes, throwing stuff around till she found the dress she was looking for, "Just because I'm a mini you doesn't mean I don't know how to by new clothes." Hachune said, pulling out a black dress that had two ties on straps for the shoulders.

Miku smiled, chuckling.

"Hachune is around your age, right Miku-san?" Kaiko asked as Miku mentally raged, shaking her head when Kaiko spoke, she laughed, "Yeah." 'In actuality she doesn't have an age.' She added, scratching the back of her head.

"Hachune! How about you try that dress on!" Kaiko said happily, she was always the cheery one of the group, Hachune nodded, going to the closet. "Don't look!" Hachune yelled.

"We won't Hachune!" Miku said, Kaiko laughed.

"I never knew you were so considerate of Hachune."

"Hey, I don't want to make her angry because I won't help her out."

Kaiko smiled, "Everyone likes Gakupo, him and my brother dated at one point actually."

Miku looked at Kaiko, her face pink…

"Miku, what's wrong, your nose is bleeding." Kaiko said, pointing at Miku's nose, Miku crossed her eyes, looking at her nose, Kaiko got up, saying "I'll just get you a tissue, I'll be right back!" She said, running off to get Miku some tissues.

Well, at least there were many other Vocaloid boys she can pair up and have a nosebleed over, at least Kaiko was too innocent minded to know what she was having a nosebleed over.

Kaiko was back within seconds, handing Miku the tissue, "Here you are, Miku." She said, "Keep your head back, alright?"

Miku nodded.

"How does it look?"

Miku and Kaiko looked over at Hachune, who was now wearing the cute little dress, Kaiko simply said, "Aww, I can just squeeze you to death, Hachune, you're so freaking adorable." She said, getting on her knees and giving Hachune a tight hug, Miku chuckled.

"You look really cute." Miku said as Kaiko continued to hug her. "Uh, Kaiko, let go of Hachune before she hits you."

Kaiko opened her eyes and released Hachune from her death grip, "Sorry Hachune."

Hachune growled, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, Gakupo said eight, and considering its noon, want to watch TV?"

Kaiko agreed, "I'll get snacks!"


	5. The date

**Just so you know, I decided to pick a dish from the song Onaka Suita Uta, slight DellxTaito, alright, this will be the longest chapter yet, along with the Kaiko and Miku secondary plot, Voyeur!Miku **

**While I reach the first weekend of the school yea, I decided to get this done, speaking of which, I set up another poll for dumbass crossovers, just for shit's and grins it's for another Bebop and Vocaloid cross.**

**Please read my first Bebop and Vocaloid cross, but for now, enjoy this. Sorry if it seems rushed.**

* * *

"Goddamnit." Gakupo sighed, waiting outside Miku's door, he had already knocked and was now waiting for someone to answer, and Len was by his side, telling Miku she can have her boy-toy back, it was about seven, and he figured he'd pick her up.

"Why are you going an hour early?" Len asked.

"The dinner reservations told me that I had to arrive at eight, and it's an hour away." Gakupo said, not to long after Miku opened the door, inside was Kaiko passed out on the couch for some reason, probably the sake Miku gave her, and everyone knew Kaiko was horrible at holding her liquor. And Hachune, who was sitting next to her watching TV in a cute little black dress that even Gakupo, thought she looked adorable in.

"Hey Gakupo!" Gakupo's response was pushing Len into Miku's arms, Miku grinned at Len, Len whimpered, "Thanks Gakupo," Miku looked over her shoulder, "Hachune, Gakupo is here!"

Hachune looked at the door, seeing Gakupo waiting for her. She wished she could smile, but sadly she can't, even if she tired, "I'm smiling." Was all she could say as she went to Gakupo's side.

"Where you taking her?" Miku asked.

"That fancy buffet, I picked her up early because it takes an hour to get there."

Hachune clearly was happy that she was going to the buffet; she actually was begging Miku if she could go there, and now that her crush Gakupo was bringing her there, she couldn't be happier. She jumped in joy.

"Good, Hachune has been annoying me if we could go there."

"I see Kaiko is here. And drunk off, let me guess, a shot of sake?" Gakupo chuckled.

"Actually, she made it to two this time."

"She isn't like Haku-san." Gakupo and Miku laughed.

Miku smiled, but brought Gakupo close by pulling him by his collar "Do anything to upset her; I will not hesitate on making you my second man bitch." (Miku: What the hell? Peachy: Hey, it's a better love story than Twilight)

Gakupo nodded, "Let's go, Hachune." Gakupo chuckled, slamming the door, Miku pouted, "You don't have to be an ass about it." Miku looked at Kaiko, and sighed, walking over to her and lightly slapping her, "Wake up, Kaiko, a single shot of sake can't be enough to make you pass out." Kaiko moaned in response, facing Miku with her closed eyes, before shouting 'BOO' opening her eyes at the same moment. Miku shouted as Kaiko laughed as Miku took deep breaths, regaining her posture as Kaiko laughed.

"Really funny, Kaiko!" Miku yelled, Kaiko laughed, until she said, "hey, where's Hachune?"

"Well, being that you were 'asleep'" Miku said, putting the quotation gesture on 'asleep' "Hachune went out with Gakupo."

"Oh yeah." Kaiko said, rubbing her head, "Where is he taking her?"

"To that fancy buffet."

Kaiko smiled, "Oh, that's nice of Gakupo, he certainly is a gentleman."

Miku chuckled, "Especially to take Hachune out, and to not bitch. Hey, want to eavesdrop?"

Kaiko scratched her head, "Miku, you know I'm not into voyeurism, I don't like to get in on other people's business."

"Come on!" Miku said enthusiastically, "If we catch him fucking up he can be our boy toy!"

Kaiko stomped her feet while she said, "I'm not into that either; I'm not as dirty minded as you Miku-san!" She yelled.

"Well that's too bad!" Miku said, grabbing Kaiko's hand, "Because I want to spy on Gakupo like I usually do and you're coming with me!" Miku said as they bolted out the door, "I already made reservations for us!"

"Wah!" Kaiko yelled as Miku dragged her out the door, "But what if we get caught?!"

"Do you think I went through all those times spying on Gakupo without getting caught?" Miku said as she dragged Kaiko down the hallway.

"No!" She sobbed.

"Damn right I didn't now let's go, I'll pay for everything! Order all the ice cream in that damn buffet."

Now, being from Shion decent she can't pass up free ice cream, especially being that twin sister of the ice creamoholic, Kaito. She smiled, "Alright!"

Miku and Kaiko stopped at Kaiko's room, by room; I mean a room that had many rooms for her and her many siblings. "Dress up in something nice, meet me back at my room when you're ready, and don't mention anything to your siblings."

Kaiko nodded…

_Meanwhile…_

It was a silent car drive so far between Hachune and Gakupo, Hachune was looking out the window, and her mouth in that position where it looked closed but had some drool leaking out, thinking of all the food she can eat. Her stomach growled, she hadn't had much to eat because she wanted to have room for dinner, worth it.

"I see you're hungry." Gakupo said, Hachune looked at him.

"Yes, why so generous?"

"I figured I bring you somewhere nice." '_Other than this I would probably end up as one of Miku's toys.' _Gakupo added mentally, he shivered at the thoughts, "I'm not capable of making you a slave like Miku, and you don't have to worry about that." Hachune said.

"Yeah, well hitting me constantly on the head with a green onion is better than what she does. What does she do exactly?"

Hachune looked at Gakupo as if he was crazy by curving her eye brows down, "Why would you want to know that?"

Gakupo coughed, "Take it as motivation" he said nervously, "So I give you the best time tonight."

Hachune laughed, "If you try anything with me, Miku will give you the ultimate punishment."

"Not even a kiss?" Gakupo said, hoping she would say 'not even a kiss'

"We'll save that for the third date."

Gakupo looked at her with a sideways glance, "Not pushy." He thought, "This can work out."

"What?" Hachune asked.

"Nothing."

_Meanwhile…_

Kaiko was in Miku's room wearing a cute little blue dress smaller to what she usually wears, well, color wise, as Miku wore her a cute hot pink dress that had her signature 'reveling feature' (A mini skirt)

"Miku-Chan, you sure that isn't to…"

"Hey, don't look me straight in the eye and tell me this isn't as short then what I usually wear."

Kaiko nodded, "Sorry, Miku-san, shall we leave?"

Miku nodded, "Come on Kaiko." Miku said as she, once again, dragged Kaiko down the halls.

"Why do I have to go, surly you can bring Neru! She can take pics on her cellphone!"

"Kaiko quit whining!" Miku said as she opened the passenger door to the car. Kaiko got in and buckled up; Miku opened the driver door, and slipping in. "We have to drive fast to catch up to him." Miku said, looking at Kaiko, "so hold on, It's gonna be one bumpy fucking ride." She said with an evil grin as she started the car and bolted from the driveway.

Back with Hachune and Gakupo they were just about to arrive, "Gakupo, can you roll down the window?" Hachune asked as the restaurant got in sight.

"Uh, sure, why, it's stuffy?"

"No, I want to see if I can smell the food from here"

Gakupo chuckled, Hachune was clearly hungry, so he did once the scent that was spicy and smelled like perfectly grilled steak hit her nostrils she closed her eyes and began to drool again. "Oh man, can't wait till we get there."  
"Me neither splitting the bill?"  
"Miku gave me her credit card, so technically she's paying for it."

"That demon stole my fucking credit card!" Miku yelled, with that being realized Miku drove like a fucking demon Kaiko was holding on for dear life, Miku's reckless driving and the fact that they know attracted unwanted attention from the cops.

"Miku, pull the fuck over!" Kaiko cried.

"Stop being a fucking baby, Kaiko!" Miku yelled, "That bitch is gonna spend all my money on her food, hell, she has enough to pay for both her and that fucking samurai!"

"You sure get paid a lot, Miku-san!" Kaiko yelled.

"Damn right I do and I'm not letting her spend it!"

"You realize the cops will fallow us in the restaurant, right?"

"They won't know who we are, I have a plan!"

Hachune was still drooling as she looked at the restaurant, she couldn't wait to get inside, then yet again, she wants to look like a couple with Gakupo. She jumped, trying to grab Gakupo's hand, being that place was usually packed, and she didn't want to get lost.

Gakupo noticed the small doll like figure jump for his hand, and smiled, "Aw, you don't want to get lost?"

"You know I'm short." Hachune said, her eyebrows now down, Gakupo chuckled, grabbing Hachune by the sides, "Hey, what the?!" Hachune yelled, kicking away at first, that is, until Gakupo situated Hachune on his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his neck.

"How's that?" Gakupo asked.

Hachune wished she could smile.

"Fuck!" Miku yelled as the cop car gained up on them. Kaiko kept telling Miku to pull over, but Miku wasn't giving up.

"Goddamn." Teto said, (Yes, the Utauloids are cops) "who do you think it is, Defoko?"

"Probably Haku not wanting another ticket." Defoko responded, looking at Teto.

"At this point she's getting her license provoked again." Teto said.

"SHIT!" Miku yelled as she watched the cops gain on her, she pressed the peddle harder to a point where she could have sworn her foot went right through it, the car was gradually running out of gas. Kaiko was on the verge of having a heart attack, or jumping out of the car and calling her brother to pick her up.

"Should we call for reinforcements?" Defoko asked, Teto nodded, "No way, I got this, if I get another speeder I'll get a pay raise."

"I thought we only got played for signing, not chasing speeders." Defoko said.

Teto shrugged, "This world confuses me, like I confuse people that I'm a Vocaloid."

"MIKU!" Kaiko yelled as Miku sped up, "Please stop!"  
"Stop bitching, Kaiko!" Miku yelled, then she saw the restaurant and smiled, she took a turn to the opposite side of the rode, Kaiko screamed as they made it into the bumpy terrain, Kaiko hanging on for dear life as Miku fearlessly crashed into the thankfully shallow swamp, deep enough that in order to get out they had to step in it.

Kaiko opened the door, making a sound of disgust as she stepped into the swamp water, "Crap, there goes my dress." Kaiko groaned as Miku shrugged her way out of the water, not minding that her dress got dirty, she went over to Kaiko and held her hand to her, Kaiko grabbed it and Miku pulled her out.

Kaiko sighed, it was dark, she could hardly see four feet in front of her, all she could see was Miku's silhouette, and even then she couldn't see much.

"Oh Miku, what were you thinking, I know the buffet doesn't have a dress code but even still they won't let us in like this!" Kaiko whined, pointing at her dress.

"Rest assured, I have this all covered." Miku said, feeling around for the handle that opened the trunk.

"Like what?" Kaiko said.

"This." Miku said once she wound the handle that opened the trunk and pulled it, the door bolting upwards and a slight light showing two dresses.

"Don't ask." Miku said sternly as Kaiko grabbed one of the dresses, "We can walk from here, so once we are finished getting dressed we can walk towards the restaurant." Miku said, she was calm up until she saw the flash light that was heading in their direction. "Hurry up!" Miku said in a whisper, "Their on to us."

_Back in the restaurant…_

Gakupo and Hachune were seated at a booth, Hachune didn't mind much, as long as she was in that damn restaurant with the man she loved, Hachune really wanted to smile, Gakupo could tell to.

"Oh man, everything on the menu looks so goddamn tasty!" Hachune said, drooling, "Curry and rice, spicy freaking shrimp, a 20 oz. steak, pinch me."

Gakupo smiled, "You are happy?" Gakupo said, actually, this wasn't turning out as bad as he thought; Hachune was simply a cute little chibi in that dress. "You realize you can get anything at the buffet."

Hachune looked over, seeing the buffet and began to droll again, "Oh my god!"

Gakupo smiled, "Glad you're having fun Hachune, and do you want to do anything after this?"

Hachune nodded, "Some other time?"

Gakupo nodded, "Alright, Hachune. I can always take you somewhere else, but a gentleman should at least by a lady dinner first, especially you, being that you're hungry all the time."

"Gakupo?" A familiar voice said, it highly resembled Kaito's but was actually slightly higher, which gave away who it was; Gakupo looked over his shoulder, seeing the violet haired man holding hands with a silver haired man.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Taito and Dell."

Taito smiled for once as he approached the purple haired man, still holding hands with Dell, who seemed agitated. "What are you two doing here?"

"I didn't want to sit in the house with this guy trying to kill himself so we came here, although at the expense I can't smoke in here." Dell said, no wonder he was so agitated, being the half-brother of Haku was enough to tell him without cigarettes is like taking Haku away from her booze, nothing good comes from it. "Hey, he with his damn masochistic tendencies will kill him a lot faster than my constant smoking, look at Haku, she drinks herself to oblivion every night and she's not dead. I'm pretty sure as hell my addiction to cigarettes will kill me just as fast as booze killing Haku."

"Shut up! " Taito said, "You dragged me out of the house, the least you can do is not embarrass us."

Gakupo chuckled, "Always fighting."

"It isn't my fault." Taito whined.

"You're making a scene." Dell said, getting agitated, he looked back at Gakupo, changing the subject once he caught the sight of Hachune in the black dress as she looked at the menu with her drooling, again. "Hey," Dell said, Gakupo gulped, "Isn't that Miku's chibi version of her?" Dell asked, Gakupo nodded.

"Yes, I'm on a date with her actually."

"Why? What's next, I see you dating Lapis, and she's shorter than her, give the little thing wings and you'll be dating a fairy that has a higher voice than Miku." Dell laughed, "No really, you're dating her?"

Hachune took her eyes away from the menu and looked at Dell with her eye brows down, "stop mocking my Gacky just because we're on a date. I don't need you destroying it." Hachune said.

"Do what the girl says, Dell." Gakupo said.

"Please Dell; I don't need you embarrassing us." Taito said, grabbing his lovers arm.

"Fine," Dell said, "Have fun." He waved them good-by in a mocking town, Gakupo simply growled, "Asshole."

Taito turned to Gakupo and said, "Please forgive Dell, he gets moody if he doesn't have a smoke within a half hour, be thankful you don't have to go out with him."

"It's alright."

"Taito, come on!" Dell shouted.

"Coming, Dell." Taito yelled, running of towards his lover.

Hachune looked at the two, sometimes wishing she could be as tall as Taito so she could hold hands with Gakupo without jumping for his hand, Hachune looked back at the menu, so far what she wanted was the 20 oz. steak, spicy chicken, curry and rice, and shrimp.

Hell, maybe even more if she felt like it.

Miku zipped up the back of her dress, which thankfully wasn't long, Kaiko's was knee's length, it was almost Miku planned for this to happen, the police flashlights were ever so close to them, They wore sandals, so they'll have to deal with whatever they bump into.

"Come on!" Miku whispered, grabbing Kaiko's hand and running in the opposite direction, hanging onto the dresses they had so they can dispose of them in the trash, they made sure to leave nothing that could signalize it was them.

Miku and Kaiko made their ways into the tree's, hoping they won't alert the cop with the classic stepping on a twig gag, Kaiko and Miku treaded carefully, Miku keeping a hand over Kaiko's mouth so she won't make any noise as they were only a few yards away from the cops.

Kaiko's heart raced Miku's hand on her mouth as she let out a few muffled words that Miku didn't even bother try to understand.

"Shut up Kaiko," Miku whispered so quietly that she couldn't even here herself, "I swear if you give us away I will not hesitate on making your life a living hell, you got that."

Kaiko nodded sheepishly as Miku continued to drag her quietly, Kaiko at least helping her out.

"Once we get far enough we run like hell." Miku said as they managed to at least stay put behind the tree, watching as the cops made their way to their car.

Teto shined the light through the driver's seat, taking note that the caper abandoned the car, and sighed, regaining her posture and shining the lights towards Defoko. "Nothing looks like they purposely drove in here and ran off." Teto said.

"It surly wasn't Haku, if it was we would find her body not even a yard away from the car." Defoko said, Teto nodded, "Whoever was driving the car was clearly sober, even if it was Haku she would stay in the car."

Miku held up three fingers in front of Kaiko's face, her other hand still on the girl's mouth and whispered in her ear…

_Three…_

"They cleared out the car; there was no wallet in there." Teto said, Defoko bit her lip, "Well, it isn't Haku, because that isn't her car."

_Two…_

Miku picked up an average size rock and looked around, the cops' flashlight showing the side of a tree, and gulped, she heard beating erratically; she only had one chance, hoping she won't fuck this up as she threw the rock at the tree, making a small _thump!_

"What was that?"

Miku smiled, and then whispered one, taking her hand away from Kaiko's mouth and grabbing her hand, running through the forest, hoping they won't be heard as they ran, Kaiko keeping quiet, tears began to well up in her eyes as her exposed feet went through twigs, rocks and various other things, praying to every god there is to offer that they don't hit a thorn bush.

Hachune finished her order, 20 oz. steak, spicy shrimp, chicken with green onion, yakitori, eel on rice, stuffed mushrooms, and god knows what else, of course, Gakupo got to share, along with him ordering eggplant parmesan.

Hachune was happy, she really was, waiting for her food, she couldn't hold her excitement, also, Gakupo was kind enough to get drinks, soda, sake for him and champagne for them to share, Hachune didn't really have an age, so he was just assuming, of course, he had no intention to sleep with Hachune.

Hachune drank away, Gakupo telling her not to end up like Haku.

"I'm not, after, I am a doll, I'm pretty sure a glass of champagne won't get me drunk." Hachune said, Gakupo chuckled in response as Hachune chucked down the drink.

"Bitter, this is my first time drinking."

Gakupo chuckled, "Miku won't let you have anything, right?"

Hachune nodded, "She thinks I'm annoying enough, but hell, it's the only way I could get noticed, after all, I'm just a chibi." Hachune said, her eye brows curving into a sad face.

Gakupo sighed, "Aw, Hachune, it's alright."

Hachune looked at Gakupo, "You forgive me for annoying you?" Hachune asked.

"Well, being that you do that to everyone I shouldn't be special, but I guess I was granted with your affection." Gakupo chuckled.

"Where did you get that, cheesiest ice breakers?"

Gakupo chuckled, in all fairness, he thought that to, Hachune spends too much time around the TV, and she did, when she wasn't annoying him was eat and sleep and complain about being fucking hungry. "Gakupo, I am smiling." She said, at least, she was trying really hard to, Gakupo smiled back.

Hachune looked at Gakupo and laughed, "I freaking love you Gakupo-sama." Hachune said, Gakupo chuckled, "That's sweet Hachune." In truth, he didn't know what to say back, he was gonna becomes Miku's whore.

Gakupo coughed, and Hachune said, "Be right back, that fucking champagne went right through me." She said, hoping off the chair and to the bathrooms. This will give Gakupo some time to think, that was he gonna say, maybe it will take some time, he won't say it until he's sure, or maybe Hachune will take this as the last date, she gets a bunch of food and gets over it. But what if Gakupo actually loves Hachune? Well, he'll just have to see.

Meanwhile, the guy at the podium watched as the two girls ran into the restaurant, multiple bruises covering their legs as if they ran for miles through the forest. Miku and Kaiko chuckled nervously and Hatsune just said, "Hastune Miku?" She said, ignoring the odd looks from people.

Either way, the managed to get to their table, Kaiko was more than happy she got to sit, he feet where aching but nothing a little ice cream won't fix.

Lucky for Miku, she had a good shot on Gakupo, she watched Hachune climb back up on the chair.

"See anything?" Kaiko said as her ice cream dinner and dessert arrived with all her favorite kinds and kinds she never even heard of.

"Yeah, Gakupo and Hachune are having a good time." Miku said and Kaiko began to chow down the ice cream.

"I want Gakupo to be my whore, I'll, and I let you have a shot at him to." Miku said with a grin, Kaiko sighed, well, if it gives her a chance to show Miku she's not all goody-goody because that was probably the main cause of why she was dragged along on this little journey, she looked around as she placed the spoon full of popcorn flavored ice cream in her mouth, eyes wandering the fancy restaurant.

Miku watched, looking at the huge plates of food arrive at Gakupo and Hachune's table, she growled, "I'm gonna be broke after this."

"Miku, if you want, I'll pay for the ice cream."

"Fuck that, we're skipping this fucking bill."

Kaiko sighed, well, she'll have criminal record, well, that is if Miku and her got caught, and with Miku's other troublesome acts, they'll probably get away with it if they run out the back door of the restaurant and call her brother for a ride back to the house, trying their best to make up an excuse for why their legs are so worn.

"Fuck yeah!" Hachune yelled as she plunged her knife into the steak, cutting off a piece as Gakupo watched, Hachune was very, very hungry, as he could tell has Hachune gulped down chunks of meat.

"You should savor it." Gakupo said, taking a bite of the eggplant parm. Hachune nodded, "Yeah, I should, but fuck am I hungry." Hachune said, taking another bite and taking Gakupo's advice and savoring it, then taking a bite of the spicy shrimp, Gakupo can share; after all, she did get enough for both of them to have a good portion of the food.

"Goddamnit." Miku said, "She's gonna spend all of my money on fucking food" Miku growled.

"Uh…Miku?" Kaiko said, tugging on her dress.

"God fuck."

"Miku?" Kaiko said, tugging on her dress again.

"What?" Miku snapped, looking at Kaiko angrily.

"We have bigger problems." Kaiko said, pointing at the two cops that just entered the restaurant.

Miku gulped, but they don't know it's them who crashed the car into the swamp, but Miku wasn't taking any chances, so she took the menu and hid behind it, pretending to read as Kaiko joined her, smooshing her face against hers she was so damn nervous (Oh really?)

"Kaiko, make some fucking room." Miku said, Kaiko apologized moving a bit until the two cops passed them, they removed their heads from the menu and sighed in relief, Miku, taking some of Kaiko's ice cream, scoffed, "Dumbass cops."

Kaiko gulped, "OK, but we'll still have problem if we skip out on the bill." Kaiko inquired Miku scoffed again, "Don't worry; we'll leave them a tip."

Hachune chuckled, already gone through the curry and half of the steak; she was sharing the shrimp with Gakupo, Gakupo occasional feeding her the eggplant with her as well as the chicken with green onion.

"So, Gakupo, you sure Miku will break her promise about it?"

"About what?"  
"You being her manbitch even if you give me a good time, in fact, are that the only reason you're being so nice." Damn Miku and her fucking black mail, giving poor Hachune the wrong side, Gakupo coughed, "What? No!"

Hachune sighed, "Well, even still she'll probably break her promise; you know she likes to watch you undress."

Gakupo choked, "What? Do you have to tell me these things's while eating?"

Hachune chuckled, Gakupo sighed, "Annoying, even on our date."

Hachune chuckled again, "Hey, that's how I show my love, Gacky."

"Aww, that's so cute." Kaiko said, looking at Gakupo and Hachune laughed, she honestly thought this was adorable, especially seeing Gakupo being so nice to the girl he claimed to be annoying, then yet again, Hachune had a better way of showing her love than Miku, Hachune simply annoyed Gakupo, while Miku resorted to BDSM, or, at least what she thought. Kaiko gulped, Miku was making a call, and she tuned it out except for the words, 'Kaito'

When Miku was done, all she said was, "Your brother will pick us up, and he'll be here in about an hour." Kaiko nodded, looking at Gakupo and Hachune, "I don't think Gakupo will be your man bitch Miku, he seems to have Hachune pretty happy."

Miku sighed, "I was never good at bets anyway, I'm still gonna stock Gakupo, that is, if Hachune didn't tell him."

Kaiko sighed, "Alright, do what you want, let it be clear I'm not hanging out with you anymore."

Miku shrugged, 'You'll be back, you said that the last time' Miku thought, 'and you're still part of my fucked up tendencies.'

Gakupo finished the eggplant, Hachune was still working on the shrimp and chicken and leek, with the help of Gakupo, Hachune took a bite from the fork Gakupo held to her, Gakupo smiled back, "I really had fun tonight Hachune." Gakupo said as Hachune finished up the chicken and leek, Hachune looked at Gakupo, her eyes sparkling with joy as she finished up, (I know, the food went by quick, but with school, what do you expect from me? My teachers gave me fucking weekend homework, so I have to make this quick) looking a bit sleepy, Gakupo chuckled, "If you want, you can get a cake to go."

Hachune nodded, letting out a burp.

"Alright." The waiter said, coming by with the check, "You guys good." Gakupo nodded, looking at Hachune, who let out another burp.

The waiter chuckled, placing the check on the table, "Whenever you're ready."

"Oh yeah, give us a chocolate cake to go." Gakupo added, the waiter smiled, walking away, Hachune placed the credit card on top of the check, and waited.

A few minutes later, they left the restaurant, the crescent moon was out, and Gakupo looked up at the sky, while Hachune was up on his shoulders, looking up as well. "I had fun tonight, Gakupo, thank you."

Gakupo smiled, that was the most well-mannered thing Hachune said all night, and they can do this again.

"Gakupo, we can do this again, go on another date."

Gakupo smiled, "Why not?" In truth, he had fun, even though it was just dinner.

Gakupo held the cake and Hachune all the way back to the car, he was rather strong, Hachune hopped off his shoulder and got in the car, when Gakupo did, he placed a kiss on Hachune's forehead, within that moment, Hachune fainted, Gakupo smiled, "You are cute, Hachune." Gakupo laughed

* * *

**The ending fucking sucks, oh well, please vote on the poll, like I said, it really pisses me off when it goes to waste.**

_**PeachyTheSadist**_


	6. Epilogue

But wait! What happened to Miku and Kaiko?

* * *

Miku and Kaiko waited patiently for their ride, Miku, outraged by the fact Gakupo won't be her personal torture doll, threw a rampage about it, soon after being thrown out of the restaurant after throwing a bottle of wine at the wall and tipping over the table her and Kaiko occupied, needless to say, yeah, she had a lot to pay off, and she wasn't sure how much Hachune's diner costs.

So, Kaiko and Miku were on the curb, waiting for their ride, somehow managing to slip past the Utauloid police force (Or UPF)

Miku grabbed the bluentte and whispered in her ear, "Don't think you're not helping."

Kaiko whimpered, why did she have to get involved with Miku's bullshit? After all, she wasn't as dirty minded and only wanted to come along for the ice cream, not slathering Gakupo in it and watch Len lick it off, being that Len was Miku's pet.

Few moments later, Miku and Kaiko saw headlights, Miku smiled, getting up and waving, it was Kaito's car; Kaiko knew the model from anywhere.

Kaito stopped besides the two girls and rolled down the driver's seat window, looking at them, "Honestly? You two get into too much trouble."

Kaiko stuttered as Miku walked around the car to the passenger side, opening the door and sliding it, Kaiko sighed, opening the door to the back and sliding in, Kaiko was tiered, today was so fucked up that she lied down in the free space she had and fell asleep within seconds, thankful that this adventure was over with, with Miku extremely pissed.

"So, how did everything go?" Kaito asked, he didn't like silent car drives, made him feel extremely awkward.

Miku sighed, resting her head against the window, "Not good," Miku smiled, "I'll get you one day, Gakupo." She said, loud enough for Kaito to hear, of course, he knew about Miku's less then healthy obsession with the purple haired samurai, but Gakupo was still oblivious on how far Miku takes it. Kaito sighed, "Of course, I still have that damn shota; it's the best I can get."  
Kaito let out a sound, Miku sighed, but then smiled, and a wonderful idea came to mind, "Hey, Kaito, I have a perfect way to make up for this night."

Kaito, knowing Miku rather well, gulped, well, say hello to ice cream off the shota.


End file.
